


The Power of a Soul

by Jefa_the_Ryu



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, character death (human soul), mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-20 11:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11334540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jefa_the_Ryu/pseuds/Jefa_the_Ryu
Summary: These are the stories of the 6 humans that fell into the underground before Frisk. During their time in the underground, they managed to leave their mark in the minds of the ones they met.





	1. Light Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! this is my first post to ao3! yay! thank you for reading!

It was a day like I have never seen before, to say the least. 

_Rain pours down and the wind howls through the trees of Mount Ebott, seemingly alive and filled with rage._

I had gone out to the top of the mountain near my hometown to look over the land. It always helped to clear my mind whenever I got stressed, to feel the *usually* calm breeze on my face was always the best remedy for a bad day. Today was one of those days, but it later proved it could get WAY worse...

" _Ack!_ another blocked off path! I'm going to have to find another way down." Because the storm had knocked over so many logs, all of my usual paths were completely done for. I managed to find a fairly open path, but I could no longer see my village, so I knew I had gone quite a ways to a side of the mountain I had not been to before. I tied the ribbon in my hair a little tighter to keep the strands from whipping in the wind. 

"Well, at least I get to see something new." I climbed down the rocky slope, grabbing at the nearby trees as I slid down toward the bottom. Up ahead I saw a large cluster of rocks, and at the time I thought those boulders would help me remain sturdy. Boy was I wrong.

 _CRACK_ _! The tree I was just clinging to crashed to the ground_

I started to... run?? towards the rocks. Ok, I guess it was more like a concerned hobble as I tried to remain standing in the mud. I gripped onto the first rock I saw and felt for it's stability. Once I was convinced, I pulled myself onto the top. I stood with my hands on my hips, I felt like a goddess up there with the wind flowing around me. Then I looked down. The seemingly helpful mound of rocks turned into the freaking (excuse my language) hell hole! Literally! There was a bottomless pit right at my feet. I looked back up, and swallowed that Tom and Jerry like gulp and I slowly started to retreat off of the rocks.

"OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO HAVE A HEART ATTACK"

I managed to sit down on the top of the rock, and I let out the deepest sigh I think any human has ever uttered. I put my hand down on the slippery, rain-soaked boulder and laughed. 

"That was a close one there" I said to myself.

After I had regained my composure, I started to turn around to kneel on the rock so I could get down.

_SNAP_

I looked up like a deer caught in the headlights. I see a branch flying at me, like a sword of the wind it smacked me right in the chest. I went sailing backwards, into the abyss.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"ughhh, my head." I reached up to rub my poor skull. "Wait, where am I? I thought..." I looked around, confused at my continued existence. Surrounding me was a cave, covered with moss and vines. Above me was the hole I had fallen into. I was tempted to try and climb back out, but I had the sneaking suspicion it would not be very effective. I sat upon a small clump of golden flowers, they seemed to be looking up at me from the ground. I managed to stand up to get a better look at the room, and I saw a tunnel. It was too dark for me to see, so I grabbed my knife from my belt. It wasn't a real knife, it was a toy given to me by my grandpa (I bet a million dollars that he would have given me a real one if my parents would let him)

Water drips from the roof of the cave, small scuttling noises fill the cave as the human walks the halls. 

_Heehee_

I ready my blade, darting my eyes around the cave. "Who's there?!"

"Oh it's just me." said the creepily childish voice "You're best friend"

next thing I know I'm looking down at a flower just like the ones from earlier. "What the heck are you?"

"My name is Flowey, Flowey the Flower, and I want to help you out" it smiled

 _"wow, how creative_ " I thought as I studied the creature. 

"here, let me show you this." said Flowey as several white pellets hovered around it. "These are called "Friendliness pellets", and they strengthen your connection to others. try and catch as many as you can!"

The pellets flew at me, and I reached out to grab them as they flew. "AGH!" as they hit, I felt a painful stabbing sensation wherever they landed. I looked up at Flowey for an explanation, but it just smiled at me

"You IDIOT! Out here, it's kill or be killed" the thing cackled as more pellets (more like bullets) flew at me. They hit one after another, I dodged as many as I could. " _Ok, so I don't die after falling into a huge pit, but a flower is going to kill me with it's spicy pollen?!"_ Suddenly, the pain stopped. I looked up to see... nothing... Flowey had vanished, but I could hear footsteps drawing nearer. I readied my knife, but I knew if the flowers in this place can do so much damage, I was no match for what was to come.

"My Child!" I heard a female voice from the darkness. It sounded kind and welcoming, but worried. I lowered my weapon a bit, and strained my eyes to see my savior. The lady came into the dim light, and I was shocked to see a sort of goat, but on two legs and a purple moomoo on. This day just keeps getting weirder.

She took another step towards me, and I flinched.

"Do not be afraid, Little one, I will not harm you" She reached her hand out and a gentle glow surrounded me, my injuries disappeared! At this moment, I figured out where I had fallen; The realm of the Monsters. My Grandpa used to tell me stories of how the Humans locked the Monsters underground, but I thought they were just stories, nothing more.

"Thank you, miss..."

"Toriel" she said, smiling a smile much like my own mother's

She took my hand and led me down the cavern. We reached a well lit area of the caves, with a door and various switches. She explained to me that the Ruins had many puzzles and that she would lead me through them. room after room we went, and we reached the end of a long passage and she stopped me. 

"I know this is all so strange for you, but I'm going to need you to stay here for a while." she looked at me to see if I understood, I nodded.

She left the room. I waited. and waited. and waited some more. I believe I sat there for over an hour before I heard shuffling from around the corner. Toriel came back, apologizing for the wait. I didn't really mind, but I was glad she was back.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We arrived at this old-looking house in the ruins, the first building I had seen in the caves. She led me inside and said she had made her cinnamon-butterscotch pie for me. I sniffed at the air, and I smelled what felt like pure happiness coming from the kitchen.

"It will be done soon, little one, but for now let me show you your room." she brought me into a hallway and opened the door to one of the rooms. It had a small bed, a cabinet and a desk. I looked at the bed, and a wave of exhaustion fell over me. I hadn't really paid attention to the fact that my brain was screaming for sleep until I saw the little bed. Toriel saw this and ushered me to sleep.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_YAWN_

I stretched my arms and rubbed my eyes. It didn't feel like I had been asleep for very long, then I noticed the small slice of pie on the floor of my room. "Hoo baby, you are going to be good!" I picked up the plate and moved back to the bed. I took a bite of the warm pie, and it was literally the best thing I had ever eaten. There wasn't even a crumb left when I brought the plate back to the kitchen.

I went into the adjacent room to see that Toriel had come out to sit while I was in the kitchen. She had a pair of glasses on, reading a book titled "Species of Snail". She looked up and smiled warmly. "My child, how was the pie?"

"Miss Toriel, It was a masterpiece, thank you." 

"Oh you are so sweet." she closed her book and got up. "Would you like to see some of the books I have here? I have been looking for some to teach to you." She moved over to the bookshelf and pulled off various books about history, science and... snails? she handed them to me. "You can use any of these books, anything in this house is yours."

"Thanks Mo-- Miss Toriel!" I ran back to my room with the books. I always loved to learn about history, the adventures and mystery about the past intrigues me. I spend the rest of the night reading next to the lamp. Toriel hd peeked in earlier, but left once she saw my joy in reading the books. The one I had picked out was the History of the monsters, It was amazing. I felt ashamed to be a descendant of the humans that put them in this prison. I discovered that 7 human souls could free them, and I knew I would one day be apart of the force that breaks the barriers. 

I woke up with my cheek stuck to the paper. I giggled to myself as I marked the page. I pushed open the door and peered into the living room. Toriel was, once again, sitting in her big chair reading a book on snails. The books I read had inspired the explorer in me, and I was determined to go and explore the ruins. "Miss Toriel!!" I yelled as I ran over, latching onto the arm of her chair

"What is it, my child?"

"Can I go outside? I want to see the places I saw in the book you gave me" I flashed my child-like smile and hoped.

"Well, curiosity is encouraged. I want you to learn as much as you can, so very well, you may go."

I pulled on my sneakers and reapplied a bandaid to one of my cuts from the previous day. I sprinted to the door. "I'll be back later!"

"Wait, little one. Remember to be careful, don't go too far away. Also, there are many of my kind out there who have not seen a human in a long time, they may be frightened, so be kind to them." 

I ran over and hugged her tightly. I suddenly felt very sad. "I will, I promise never to hurt anyone." She hugged me, and then I left, back into the halls of the ruins

I wandered around, looking wondrously at the archaic walls. I passed through several rooms, but I was careful not to go too far from home. Home... I guess this is my home now... It's ok, what's done is done...

Some of the rooms I went through were strange. One of them had these rocks in it, and one of them acted like an angry cowboy. It tried to test my Patience, but I just let it continue, The poor "guy" must have been looking for someone to talk to. I continued on my path, wandering the halls until I felt the familiar pang of hunger in my stomach. 

_GRUMBLE_

If I had been out on the surface, I'm certain the birds would have all flown away at the sound of my food pouch's incessant gurgling.

"I bet Miss Toriel made another pie!" I said excitedly. I began to run back to the house. I made it about halfway back when I realized I had not seen any monsters. " _They must be afraid"_ I thought. As I approached the final corridor, I saw something new. On the ground was a white sheet with a face painted on it. "Weird, this wasn't here before... Maybe one of the monsters put it here?" I looked at the sheet for a little while, then I decided I best get back home, Toriel might get worried. I took a step forward, and to my surprise, the sheet spoke

_ow_

I lunged back.  _Oh no, this is one of the monsters. First encounter, and I go and step on him_. Nice one.

I figured the sheet was actually a ghost, which should have surprised me, but I had seen so much craziness that I was unfazed.

" _oh... you're a human... I'm Napstablook...... ohh........."_ Napstablook seemed very scared, and then he started to... cry? I stepped closer, attempting to wipe the tears away, but on contact, they burned like acid. I recoiled, my arm burning as if it were on fire. I wasn't sure what to do. The tears began to leave his face, they came toward me. A pang of fear entered my soul as I recognized this familiar situation. I scrambled to find a solution, I could not harm him, that was my promise to Toriel, and there was no clear route of escape, as he somehow managed to corner me away from the door I had left. I felt the fiery droplets touch my skin. My face, then my torso, they consumed me. I fell to my knees. I began to cry myself. I didn't understand why this creature began his attack, but I had accepted my likely fate.

I thought back to Toriel. She was so kind to me, she gave me food, shelter, her beloved books. I knew I would not make it back, she would come to look for me. I wish I could come back to her, I wish I hadn't been so reckless in trying to explore this world alone. The pain grew worse, it felt like my soul was burning. I knew I was close. I waited for my time. " _At least I got to live long enough to feel the kindness of another instead of dying at the base of that hole."_ I thought, trying to find the beauty in the darkness. I looked up at Napstablook, and I realized what he had done. He had stopped crying long ago. He seemed concerned. "oh..... no... i didn't mean to.... sorry... sorry...." whispered the ghost. He hadn't meant to harm me, it seems that I had scared him when I suddenly appeared before him. He didn't know how to handle his fear, so he did what any reasonable being would do: cry. Except, his tears had a bit more punch to them than what I was used to. "sorry.... sorry..." Napstablook faded into the distance.

_The halls of the Ruins were barren, even the moisture in the walls had fled. The human was left to meet their fate completely alone._

My hand steadied me on the ground. "It's ok." I toppled over. My sight blurred, it was time. I smiled, knowing my death would not be in vain. If I could help Toriel leave the Underground, I wouldn't have changed a thing.


	2. Orange

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! second chapter of my first series! thank you so much for reading, I think this one is definitely better than Light Blue. Hope you like it! (Ill try and fix chapter one soon)

If you’ve ever met me, you’d know I’ve had some pretty crazy times, but this was by far the most exciting.

“Mom! I’m gonna bike over to that mountain a few miles up the road, I’ll be back later!” I yelled as I laced up by boots and put on my best pair of gloves. I knew she couldn’t hear me, but I always let her know when I was going out.

I rushed outside to get my weather-beaten bike, and I headed out to the strange mountain near the next town over.

_The sun shone brightly, glistening off the few clouds that scattered the sky. A light breeze swept through the barren highway as the squeaky bicycle pumped up the last hill._

I had been waiting to make this trip for a long time now, I just had to wait for the perfect day. I chose this particular mountain to trek because of the tales I’ve heard about it. Mount Ebott, they call it. Apparently, if you travel up to the peak of the mountain, you never get back down. Some say it’s just a story, others say that those hikers got attacked by animals, but a small group say there are monsters down under the mountain, waiting for humans to fall down. This is the story I find interesting.

_The bike skidded to a halt. Above loomed a massive structure, ancient trees gripped the dirt and rocks stuck out like pimples on the face of a middle schooler._

“Finally!” I yelled, as if to challenge the mountain. “Now I just need to find the entrance.” I stood under the gaze of the beast for a few minutes, pondering how I would find the fabled “Underground”. I decided it would be best for me to look down from the top, so I set my bike on the ground and began my journey.

“ _phew!”_ I sighed when I finally reached the peak. I brought my hand up above my eyes to block the light from the setting sun as I took in the beauty of nature.

_The orange and yellow light from the sunset lit up the horizon. The Human’s hometown peeked around the side of another distant mountain._

I broke myself from the trance and began to look for any conspicuous signs of entry. After a look around, I found a large clump of rocks about halfway down. I leapt over rocks and fallen braches, eager to explore the insides of the mountain. I eventually reached the circle of boulders and immediately climbed up them like a monkey. Unfortunately, I had failed to bring any sort of rope to get down, so I had to settle for a slow climb. I stepped down the side, into the darkness, ready to meet what waited for me. I was almost to the bottom, and then the vine I was standing on snapped! “ _Nice going, why would it ever be a good plan to stand on a vine!?”_ I thought to myself as I dropped to the firm soil below.

“Shit! That hurts” I slowly rose from my spot on the ground, my head very sore from the impact. I rubbed my injured skull and stood up.

_The cavern was dark and moist, faint dripping sounds filled the room._

“Well, I’d better get going. No chance I’m going to see any monsters here after that mess.” I walked into the pitch black hallway, hoping I wouldn’t run into any walls on my way. I had been walking for quite a while, and I was starting to worry I wasn’t going to find anything.

_The tunnel was eerily silent, vacant except for the heavy footsteps of the Human._

I felt like something was watching me, but there was nothing to be seen. I continued on my way, striding along wishing I had a flashlight. I turned another of the seemingly endless corners, to find something new: a door.

_It was a massive door, chipped and barely holding on, with an arcane symbol scratched into the ancient wood._

I stared at the entrance with a mix of excitement and hesitation.

_Could this really be it? Were the stories true?_

There was only one way to find out—the door creaked open to reveal a strange room with great stone walls. I snuck into the room and pushed the door closed behind me. I looked around, sucking in every detail; this was a dream coming into reality. I moved forward into the center of the room, and I noticed what looked like a puzzle of some sort. It seemed to have already been solved. A long time ago too, there were cobwebs covering the switches. I looked closer and there were… ads? It seems the spiders were having a bake sale. I was starving, so I scavenged my pockets for the bits of change I had and I managed to have enough for a donut. I wolfed it down as if someone had threatened to steal it.

 -----------------------------------------------------------

After rooms of pre-solved puzzles, I finally reached a small house. In front of it was a young tree, with a clump of golden flowers at the base. I looked back up to the building, and I felt a lump form in my throat as the anticipation overwhelmed me. “ _This is the moment I’ve been waiting for!”_

I ran for the house, bounding up the stairs thinking about who lived in this mysterious place. They must have been the ones who solved the puzzles.

_The Human reached the door. It was tall and sturdy, much like the entrance to the ruins, but in much better condition. This door, however, lacked the markings that the old door had._

I reached up and tried not to slam my fists into the wood as I knocked. I so badly wanted to bust in like the cowboys in my favorite movies, but I wanted to make a good impression on whoever was on the other side.

_There was quiet, and then sudden footsteps on the inside of the house. The door peeked open to reveal a face covered in white fur. The face’s eyes were open wide with shock at the sight of the Human, standing before her._

_“aaaaahHhhhHHHHHHH I CAN’T BELIEVE IT, AND ACTUAL MONSTER!!!!”_ I screamed to myself, taking every ounce of energy to keep my composure. “Hi, I’m Michael! I’m a human!” I stated eagerly.

A great sorrow filled the eyes of the being behind the door, a flash of recollection stretching across her face. Slowly, she opened the door.

“Hello Michael, I am Toriel. I am a Monster.” She paused for a moment, “I haven’t seen a Human in the ruins for many years now…” She looked past me, and smiled, “you must be very tired, please come in” She took my hand and led me into a room with a huge bookshelf and a big chair.

“How many Monsters are down here?” I blurted out. I had a million questions. I wanted to know everything about the Monsters.

“Quite a lot, but not very many here in the ruins. Most of the Monsters have moved out into bigger spaces.” She smiled at me, ruffling my hair as she opened the door to a child’s room. It looked much like my own at home. “I was not expecting any visitors, so I do not have any food to give you.

“It’s ok, I bought some stuff from the spiders. Thank you though.” I looked at the bed, thinking about how much I could be exploring instead of sleeping, but Toriel insisted that I get some rest.

 --------------------------------------------------------------

I awoke to a sweet aroma coming from the kitchen. It seems I had been asleep for a while, because I was very hungry.

_Toriel stood over the counter in the small kitchen, tending to a golden Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pie._

“Good Morning… I think?” I said as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes.

“It is morning My Child. Would you like some pie?” She turned, holding the slice on a little plate, a kind smile touched her face.

“Yes please!! Thank you, Toriel!” I practically ran for the plate. It tasted how it smelled, beautiful.

We sat together in the living room, I ate the pie while she read a huge book on puns. Once I finished, I sat swinging my feet off the edge of the chair. “Toriel, can I go see the ruins? I want to find other monsters!”

A flash of pain crossed her face. She looked up at me, “You may walk through the ruins, but only if I am with you. The Ruins can be dangerous.” She closed her book and laid it in her lap

“Ok!” _Oh Gods I can’t believe it! I’m going to see more monsters!_ I ran back to my room and laced up my sneakers and tied my hair back in a bandana.

“Let’s go!” I jumped next to the door, Toriel was putting the book back on the dusty shelves.

“Be patient, little one” she said, a hint of laughter in her voice. She took my hand and led me out the door. After a bit of walking, and some excessive questions from yours truly, we reached a room with a big pile of leaves and a mannequin of sorts. It had old stone walls tinted a shade much like Toriel’s clothing. I was about to step forward, and then suddenly, Frog!

_The dopey-looking creature stared up at the human, seeming to have mild comprehension of the Human’s presence_

“Oh, my child, let me help you. When you encounter monsters here in the Underground, you have four options on what to do; you can fight, act, use and item, or spare. I am going to teach you how to spare, because to fight is just going to create unnecessary violence. This is a monster called Froggit, and to spare it, you must act. This particular monster reacts to mystery and compliments.

“Wait a second. I have to compliment it, or give a true razzle-dazzle?”

“I am not sure what a “razzle dazzle” is, but I believe you are right.”

“Ok, so I’m a little rusty on the magic, so I guess compliment it is?” “ _I can’t believe I’m going to compliment a frog…”_ I sighed thinking about what I should say to the “Froggit”. I looked into its eyes and said, “You have pretty skin” “ _Shit. That was probably the creepiest thing I’ve ever said.”_ Toriel looked at me with a questioning expression, but appeared to shrug it off after seeing the creature’s reaction.

_Froggit stuck its tongue out and blinked happily at the Human. It hopped back into the small, dark crevice it originally came from._

I looked expectantly at Toriel, I think I won? I couldn’t really tell.

“Very good, little one. Each Monster here in The Underground has specific actions they will react to. These choices will usually be clear by the actions of the Monsters themselves.” She reached down and patted my head.

“Can we go find more Monsters? Please!” I brought out my best puppy-dog eyes and hoped she would take me around the Ruins.

“Of course, my child.”

She led me through the ancient halls of the Ruins, showing me how to solve the various puzzles. We encountered some new Monsters; Whimsun, Vegetoid (?) and we saw some more Froggits. When we returned home, Toriel gave me a huge book talking about all the different types of Monsters. I couldn’t believe how many there were! I had to go find them. But first, I needed some sleep. I drug my tired feet back to my room and flopped onto the bed. I never get this sleepy, but the mix of running around all day and the excitement of meeting the Monsters wore me out.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------

“Toriel, what’s down there?” I said pointing down a strange set of stairs going down into a dark basement. I hadn’t paid much attention to it when I first arrived, but after several days of seeing the same areas of the Ruins, same Monsters, I was getting bored. I needed to find a source of excitement, I mean really, I was in the realm of Monsters, my dream.

“The exit of the Ruins lies below this house.” She muttered while reading one of her many books.

I inhaled sharply as I thought of the Monsters I could see outside the Ruins, “Can I go outside??” I practically yelled. She looked up at me with a blank face.

“No, my child. The areas outside of the Ruins are very dangerous, I cannot allow you to leave here, not yet. You have not prepared here in the Ruins enough.” She blinked, then returned to her reading.

I huffed back to my room and lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling. _“She doesn’t know what I’m capable of, I can do it. I need to get out there!”_

 -------------------------------------------------------------------

It was the middle of the night, Toriel had gone to bed long ago. I left a note on my bed for Toriel to find the next day, and slowly, I crept out of my room and made my way to the stairs. I did my best not to make a sound, which is not usually one of my strong suits. A dark hallway loomed at the base of the steps. I placed my hand on the wall to guide me, and I continued excitedly down the passage. When I finally made it to the end, there was yet another ancient door. I couldn’t really see what this one looked like, but I assumed it would be similar to my previous encounters. I pushed it open, and a wave of cold hit me like a punch.

_Thick snow coated everything in sight, dead trees surrounded the pathway. The entire opening was grey and solemn._

Once my eyes adjusted, I began walking down the icy path. The path seemed like it went on forever, but I eventually reached… more puzzles. Damn, those people really love puzzles. I was concerned when I didn’t see any Monsters, but I realized they were probably hiding. It seemed like I was the first Human to have ventured into the Underground since the Monsters were sealed away.

_The trees became less menacing, beyond a small opening sat a small hut. Charred bones littered the area. Seems like someone has a bad habit._

I walked in front of the hut, hoping to find a Monster, and boy did I! sleeping on the floor was a black and white dog-looking thing. It had a pair of knives lying beside it. I decided it was best to leave the new creature alone… not! I reached down and lightly poked it, and it immediately sprung out of its sleep. I stumbled back, smiling at the awesomeness of what I was seeing.

I looked closer at the now standing Monster and saw a tag naming him Doggo.

“who’s there!? I smell something. Show yourself!”

“What do you mean ‘show yourself’? I’m standing right in front of you!” I waved my arms to draw his attention, and his eyes lit up. He lunged at me, swiping his blades at my arms, I jumped backwards.

“I knew I smelled something, Human!” Doggo snarled as he shifted his eyes to my face. I suffered some injuries from the previous attack because it was so sudden, but with the next assault, I was prepared. I braced myself for another hit, but Doggo stopped, his eyes darting around. He didn’t seem to see me. [At the time, I never realized Doggo’s weakness. I wish I hadn’t been so blind (pun intended)]. Remembering Toriel’s instruction on how to spare monsters, I treid to find a way to pacify Doggo, so I tried the only thing I could think of for a dog-like Monster: pet him. I reached a hand out towards his head a gave him a little pat.

_Doggo focused back on the Human, now able to see him again. Doggo jumped into an attack stance, readying his knives. The human’s face fell, Doggo jumped, landing a single hit squarely in the chest. Michael fell to the ground, clutching the wound._

I laid there on the freezing snow, my blood now painting it red. _COUGH_ I spat on the ground. Well, this is what dying feels like. Managing to look down at the wound, I saw a faint orange glow emanating from my chest, it was fading. “I just… wanted to see… Monsters…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Please leave Kudos and Comments, I would love the feedback!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this one, and please post any comments or suggestions, i would love to read them! also, as a first time poster, any input would be extremely helpful for me to make better chapters in the future


End file.
